


Baby.

by Loveistodie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, One Night Stands, Secret Relationship, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveistodie/pseuds/Loveistodie
Summary: Tony Stark, with all of his unbelievable intellect, got especially dumb when he was drunk, which wasn't surprising to anyone, more so himself, but the scene that he came across on that sunday morning, was a whole new level of crazy and dumb. And by tony's standards, that was a pretty high level. And seeing a certain god of mischief crumbled, and very naked, form beside him, made his head spin and ache in a way that had nothing to do with his awful hangover.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Baby.

The party was dull, well if it wasn't for the girls who kept throwing themselves at him and that one particular spanish looking model leaning on the bar in a too suggestive way, throwing glances at tony.  
Hooking up with a hot Hispanic model wasn't exactly in his schedule for the night, but tony was too drunk to really complain.  
Tony smiled at the girl and made his way to the bar only to bump into a very male, and very flat chest. "Whoa, watch were you're going, oh hi."  
Tony glanced up to see green eyes locked on his. For a fragment of a second he thought he saw distaste beneath them, then his brain came back online and he realized who exactly had he bumped into. Well wasn't this party just getting better and better.  
"Fancy seeing you here."  
"Hello anthony." Loki smiled down at him. Damn north gods and their stupid posh accents and... Ridiculous high heights. And 'anthony'?  
"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"Me having a bit of fun."  
"At a stark enterprises event? Should I call the bomb disposal team?"  
"I wouldn't need a bomb to destroy this little building. You should know that by now." Loki said, and he was right. Loki was basically a ticking bomb. You could so much as scratch the surface and it would go off, taking everything down with it.  
Tony stumbled on his feet and his drink slipped a little, on Loki's soft- wait was that a suit?  
"You're wearing... Gucci..." Tony's eyes trailed down his front. "And you're not trying to murder me. Huh. Well you learn new things every day."  
Loki actually, smiled at that. Not a maniac, I'm gonna shred you to pieces smile. Or well maybe a little bit of that too. But mostly a genuine smile. And wasn't that new.  
And was it really odd, them sitting at the bar, drinking together? Tony thought it should be. But it wasn't. Cause those eyes weren't supposed to look as inviting as they did. And that voice wasn't supposed to sound as silk as it did. Or maybe tony had too much alcohol. Or maybe there was something in his alcohol. Cause he was throwing back shots with a, mind controlling god of evil and that didn't feel weird. Why wasn't anyone recognizing him?  
\---  
Tony Stark, with all of his unbelievable intellect, got especially dumb when he was drunk, which wasn't surprising to anyone, more so himself, but the scene that he came across on that sunday morning, was a whole new level of crazy and dumb. And by tony's standards, that was a pretty high level. And seeing a certain god of mischief crumbled, and very naked, form beside him, made his head spin and ache in a way that had nothing to do with his awful hangover.  
Demons weren't supposed to look angelic. Loki managed to do that somehow. He looked delicate as his pale body was pressed to Tony's side. And that made him want to run. Far faraway.  
His head was throbbing, but the memories were quite clear. Hacked into his mind. It wasn't that those memories weren't pleasant, they were, very pleasant infact. And that was what freaked him out. The memories, smell of champagne and a pair of olive green eyes and an interesting conversation in an otherwise dull company party, and well the crumbled clothings on the hotel room floor spoke for themselves.  
He climbed out of the bed as quietly as he could, and managed to find a crumbled white undershirt.  
And he eyed the green scarf and black suit on the floor tangled between his own clothes. He remembered taking them off. He remembered cold lips on his skin and whispers and promises, and pale ivory skin, so much skin, the look of bliss in those eyes. He tried to not think about it, and not look back on the bed as he made his way out of the hotel room.  
Should he leave a note? Should he wait for the entirety of Manhattan to be wiped out because Loki wasn't familiar with the concept of one night stands and wasn't satisfied with him bailing out? Well he was probably gonna find that out. Wasn't he? Now he had to find a way of getting out of his hotel room and never, ever, ever think or talk about this incident ever again.  
\---  
Central park wasn't really central 'park' anymore. There was the smell of burning and explosion and the sound of metal clinking on metal. The doombots were far from their breaking point, and there was just too many of them. Steve was panting and trying to hold his shield on his head and kick doombots out of his way at the same time. And nat had her thighs around the neck of one of the damned things and kicking its head with her elbow.  
Ironman took a turn and discharged two more missiles that pointed at the bots heads, and combusted to little metal pieces that flew everywhere. The park was a mess of blood and shouting and flames.  
He caught the sight of a horned helmet from the corner of his eyes. Even the captain turned his head away to look at loki, who was strolling through the park as if he was walking in Walmart.  
Chaos, that's what Loki thrived in. This was probably his birthday.  
"So you decided to join our little party too, huh?"  
Tony said as he shot a bot's arm and it turned into a puddle of ashes.   
"Why, yes. Are you surprised?"  
His eyes were on tony. On tony. In the middle of that chaos, they found him. And it was more than a little unnerving. Cause this was the first time they looked at him after The Night.  
Tony wasn't used to gods of chaos and destruction suddenly taking an interest in him. He wasn't used to said gods coming to his company party and drinking and sleeping with him. And coming to him in the middle of battle. Infront of all those watching eyes. He wasn't used to this odd feeling of wanting to hold onto something as tight as he could, and get away from it as far as possible. He wasn't used to danger being quite so addictive. He wasn't used to this push and pull between his heart and his brain.   
He idly thought loki being there was of no good consequence. There was always collateral damage.  
"Tony! Watch out!"  
Clint screamed just in time for tony to turn around and blast the bot approaching him out of existence.   
"Clint, I swear- my suit tells me when that happens."  
"Then why the fuck are you standing there chatting with that maniac? Jesus." Clint hissed and gripped his bow to aim his next shot.  
"Is this a bad time?" Loki said, like absolutely nothing was happening.  
"Well what do you think?" Tony saw the smile loki gave him. It made him shiver. He was in the middle of an ocean of blood and deadly bots and all he could think about was the way loki's hips kept moving as he strided down to him. It was like his brain had suddenly decided it needed a break and drink some scotch. And left him with the memory of that soft skin under his hands.  
"I would've found a more sufficient time for our discussion had you not left, anthony." So he was mad afterall. But despite the clear venom in his voice, Loki looked suspiciously calm. And the way he said anthony, it woke all those uninvited memories tony had tried so hard to bury deep in his mind and never look back to. But there they were. Haunting him so beautifully.  
"Really? Now? Don't I look a little too sober and bloody to have that talk?" Tony focused on killing the bots. He had to focus. What did loki even want here? Confronting him infront of his team mates was really no way to get back in his pants.  
"Loki, what do you want here?-" one of the doombots sounded like it had read Tony's mind. Before tony blasted it into the ground.  
"This doesn't concern you victor. This is strictly between me," Loki said, and suddenly appeared right infront of tony. "And a certain man of iron."  
And Tony's body went rigid. Loki looked at him with those eyes that reeked of mischief and danger, leaned into him. Tony prayed to god that the slight change of his breaths in speed and in sound wasn't noticeable through the comms. And Loki wasn't backing away. He was too close. Looking at him like he could see through his metal mask. Tony didn't know what to do. If his teammates knew what had transpired between them, he'd never see the end of it. In a moment of panic, he thought he could settle for loki being pissed at him rather that dealing with a very pissed off fury. Loki had it coming anyway.  
Tony shot his uni beam straight into Loki's chest. He fell on his back and his smile didn't fade. He rose up to his feet and wiped imaginary dust off his clothes, his eyes wouldn't leave Tony's. "Now that's no way to treat your-"  
"Brother!" Thor was suddenly rushing through the smoke to get to loki, his eyes beaming, Hammer hanging by his side.  
Loki looked at him with distaste, cursing in an odd language Tony couldn't decipher. Not happy with the interruption at all. Tony couldn't thank Thor more. "Well that's my cue to leave I think. But I will see you again, Anthony."  
Green light embraced him and he was gone, just like that.  
Thor's eyes kept going back and forth between Tony and the empty space his brother had occupied moments ago. Tony's breath didn't hitch. Not at all.  
"What matter did my brother want to discuss with you, Man Of Iron?" Thor said as he approached the metal clad man. "He was acting quite odd."  
Tony thought this was gonna be much harder than dealing with Loki himself.  
\----  
Whenever anyone asked about the Loki accident, tony tried to act clueless. He wasn't entirely lying. He didn't know why Loki had been there either. For all he knew, Loki could be there to murder him, or to murder Thor.  
Natasha though, kept staring at him with those dead doe eyes, and she probably could see through his bullshit like an X-ray.  
She wouldn't say anything though.   
\---  
Next time they met, it was after two am. And no one should leave tony and Loki and a shelf full of liquor in one room, alone, after two am. It's never a good idea. Tony tried, well at least he tried to take control of the situation before it all went to shit and they ended up somewhere they weren't supposed to be, but he knew his self restraint wasn't gonna hold too long. Loki's eyes were calm and content as they surveyed around the room. He was wearing normal clothes, well not that leather jacket and black jeans were considered normal, for an ancient god of trickery. But normal enough. He looked like he needed only a sport motorbike to complete his look. Tony didn't know why, but there was something endearing about it. About loki wearing gucci suits and leather jackets, and drinking old scotch with him. And laughing. And his mind kept telling him about all the ways this could go wrong, all the reasons he shouldn't hold on to something so slippery, so transient, but his eyes were fixated on the dark shadows around the god's mouth.  
He didn't mean to hold Loki so close. He didn't mean to. But the one time it had happened was enough for him to know he wouldn't be able to let go anytime soon.  
He knew he should. But when Loki accidentally touched his hand to hand him his drink, he couldn't surpass a shiver. He blamed Loki's touch for being so cold. He blamed his old mechanic heart for being so weak.  
And soon enough cold lips where on his. They melted into eachother, and Tony tried to let go but his hands found the back of Loki's dark jacket and decided they were too comfortable there to leave.   
\----  
"We shouldn't be doing this." Tony said. They both knew that. But those were words. And what did those ever mean?  
"Should I stop, parhaps?" Loki said, and rose up from Tony's body to look him in the eyes.  
"Yes, no, I, no don't stop." Tony's fingers grasped at Loki's shirt and brought him down to a kiss. And their words melted in that kiss. In the transparency of their touch, their promises. The noises that echoed in the room, shamelessly. Beautifully, tony thought it was too beautiful to be true. Tony thought the god belonged in a Renaissance painting on one of those dusty museum floors no one bothered going to. Tony thought Loki was too beautiful to be real, to be with him. It made some odd fear creep up to his heart. He had a nag for wrecking things, beautiful things, for poking things too far and making them leave. He thought about that as Loki's long fingers traveled up and down his legs. He wondered why no one had bothered to sculpture those fingers. And those sinful curves.  
Tony let his fingers run across loki's back. Loki slightly arched into it.   
"You think they can hear us?" Tony said.  
"You want them to?" Loki said and his teeth found the hollow of tony's neck. Tony tried not to groan. But he did anyway.  
"Fuck, they really are gonna hear us if you keep doing that."  
"They'd think I'm some girl."  
"You just keep forgetting that I live with a bunch of paranoid spies who would know I had sex with a guy from the wrinkle of my shirt. And those marks you're leaving are really not helping"  
Loki's lips sucked another bruise just on the edge of tony's collarbone. It was painful and Tony was dancing on the edge. Ready to fall, ready to burn with it.  
"I like to mark things that are mine."  
"Possessive aren't we?"  
"Are you complaining?"  
"Not one bit."  
\---  
The morning after. It was always messy and sweaty with the evidence of all the twisted things that happened the night before. The shame still tangible on his body. Those he could forget. Those were nights that passed in a drunken haze and in ill advised decisions. But this was different. These nights, he didn't want to forget.   
Tony looked at himself in the mirror and he looked wrecked. His hair stood out in odd ways. Loki wasn't a gentle lover. Not that anyone would expect him to be. Tony never had a complaint. He traced the line of bruises on his neck and chest with his fingers. 'Marked, mine.' It'd sound weird, had anyone else said them. But loki wasn't just 'anyone'. He was beautiful, as much as he was deadly. And he could mark him all he wanted. He was Loki. He had that effect on him. That Tony would just completely forget that the world outside existed to have one night with him, to hold onto his cold touches and kisses.  
But now the night was over, and the morning after came sooner than he thought. And the world did exist. And the world was completely ready to rip his strange little comfort place to pieces.   
\---  
Tony tried to walk to the coffee machine as quietly as he could. Wearing a red turtleneck in the middle of August was suspicious enough to arise more question than the bruises themselves. he didn't want anyone finding him wearing that obnoxious thing, he just wanted his coffee and he'd be good to go.  
But of course the world wasn't quite so mercyful to him.  
Clint looked at him from the spot by the high counters in the kitchen with wide eyes.   
"You know you don't have to bother with that," Clint said while chewing a handful of leftover pancakes. "We all kinda heard about your last night. You know. Thin walls and all."  
Tony groaned.   
"Thor came to my room cause he thought someone was being attacked, and then I told nat that-"  
"Can you stop. Why don't I have coffee machines in my lab goddammit."  
"I mean really a guy can make tony stark sound like that? I'm questioning my sexuality."  
Clint sniggered. Tony looked at him with his deepest I'm done with this bullshit glare. It didn't work.   
"So, is he just one of those one night things, or? Cause I swear it was the third time this week. With the same guy. That's just weird man."  
"It's literally none of your business." Tony idly thought which part of his body clint would shot with an arrow if he knew who exactly had elicited those sounds out of him last night. "Get a fucking life. And, no he's not a one night thing. I mean, i don't know. I-" He looked down at his black coffee. It was dark. He never quite realized why he liked black coffee. Now it made him think of Loki.  
"You broke the protocol."  
"What protocol?"  
"We're not supposed to bring civilians in the mansion. Especially one night stands, especially if they're yours."  
Did Loki count as a civilian? Tony thought technically he didn't.  
"I don't remember setting that rule. Why do we even have that rule? That's ridiculous. Just because I live with a bunch of losers like you doesn't mean I should go celibate."  
"Well, I don't know, but steve would have a fit if he knew. You know, 'security stuff'. " Clint said. "Anyway, so that makes it very much our business-"  
"I'm not having this conversation."  
"Tell your mystery boyfriend I said hi!" Tony heard clint say from the kitchen as he left.


End file.
